spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: The Animated Series Action Figures
In 1994 a series of action figures created by Toy Biz was released and was based on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. The toy line lasted longer then the series itself. Avi Arad originally wanted to promote Spider-Man: The Animated Series as one big toy commercial. However, John Semper Jr. was able to convince Arad that a good television series could promote toys better then anything else. Action Figures 6786786767.jpg| Spider-Man - Web-Shooter 658786687865.jpg| Doctor Octopus 57867856786568.jpg| Alistair Smythe 578678656786.jpg| Venom 58768658658675.jpg| Carnage 576869325354.jpg| Spider-Man - Web racer 659879234534.jpg| Peter Parker 57863453654.jpg| Hobgoblin 689787978978324.jpg| Kraven the Hunter 67867867567.jpg| Vulture 67867688675.jpg| Alien Spider Slayer 5678987876879.jpg| Kingpin 67867858655.jpg| Lizard 6689879786789.jpg| Scorpion 7898797896.jpg| Rhino 68898798776978.JPG| Silver Armor Spider-Man 6798696554.jpg| Green Goblin 67867567876867.jpg| Shocker 678966786586.jpg| Spider-Man - Web parachute 679876678675.JPG| Venom with removable mask 689877865686758.jpg| Captain America 6786786767567.jpg| High tech armor Spider-Man 568758575.jpg| Tombstone 678969866786.jpg| Tombstone 6978978678978.jpg| Web Liar (Black) Spider-Man 677987978669.jpg| Spider-Man 5867856786756.jpg| Morbius 6786786567867.jpg| Spider Wars Doppelganger 679879766986.jpg| Nick Fury 57867865678.jpg| Nick Fury 67866786786.jpg| Chameleon 6578657857675.JPG| Chameleon 67867865867.jpg| Prowler 6578965867867.jpg| Prowler 678678678656.jpg| Mary Jane Watson 6786785668.PNG| Mary Jane Watson 67856867687.JPG| Spider-Man & Mary Jane 67875686567.jpg| Punisher 67867586768.jpg| Man-Spider 678676767.jpg| Man-Spider 6587686768.jpg| Morbius Unbound 5786786586775.jpg| Juggernaut vs. Spider-Man 678678678865.jpg| Spider-Man Maximum Clonage 67867586867.jpg| Doctor Strange 7568678678.jpg| Spider-Man Motorcycle 6586678658.jpg| Venom Assault Racer 87909346465.PNG| Venom Assault Racer 65867867586.PNG| Spot 65865867867.jpg| Spider-Man: The Venom Saga 678969869879.jpg| Talking Spider-Man 675865857.jpg| Hydro-Man 6758568.jpeg| Web Commando Spidey 568678678.jpg| Tank Attack Daredevil 65867878678.jpg| Mysterio 65986987978978.jpg| Electro 6586867585.jpg| Battle Ravaged Spider-Man 658678677.jpg| Air Attack Spider-Man 6786786786787.jpg| Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Playset 6586786787.jpg| Electro Shock Spidey 658768678.jpg| Web Swamp Spidey 67586787875.jpg| Black Cat 6585867867.jpg| Black Costume Spider-Man 658686786685.jpg| Web Cannon Spider-Man 678678675867.jpg| Sinister Scorpion 686786758658.jpg| Flip and swing Spider-Man 67865867867.jpg| The Spot 678765865867.jpg| Electro Spark 567856786758678.JPG| Six Arm Spider-Man 658675865867.jpg| Wasp 6586786865.jpg| Spider-Man Holiday Special 57867867867.jpg| Deep Sea Dr. Octopus 675876867585.jpg| Bug Buster Silver Sable 65876585.jpg| The Lizard Deluxe Edition 54757875867.jpg| Spider-Man 658678765.jpg| Web Glider Spider-Man 568678675685.jpg| Web Trap Spider-Man 658658676758.jpg| Shape Shifting Lizard 658678756678.jpg| Hobgoblin Wing Bomber 5686786586.jpg| Mysterio Deluxe Edition 6786786567.jpg| Spider Sense Spider-Man 567858556.jpg| Spider Wars Black Cat 657867586767.jpg| Spider-Man Spider Armor Deluxe Edition 675867876767.jpg| Mary Jane 568767857.jpg| J. Jonah Jameson 65868768.JPG| Octo-Spidey 586786767.JPG| Carnage Unleashed 658678677.JPG| Carnage Unleashed 6786767567.jpg| Carnage Unleashed 5786867865.jpg| McDonald's Spider-Man: The Animated Series Happy Meal Toys 6786586786.jpg| Anti-Vampire Spider-Man 5686867.PNG| Spider-Man Flip Trap 668768786767.jpg 65867888.jpg| Black Widow, Scorpion & Tarantula action figures 5487457474554.jpg| Spider-Man watch 57854757.jpg| Venom 5668755675.jpg| Spider-Man: TAS & Spider-Man: Unlimited pack 5478547556.jpg| Spider-Man Projectors 5475755.jpeg| Spider-Man Projectors 587547554.jpg| Spider-Man Projectors 578775867867.jpg| McDonald's 567857867876.jpg| Web Splashers 56476576575.jpg| Spider-Man pinball 6678675867.JPG| Spider-Man telephone 6787867878.JPG| Tank Attack Daredevil 678678675865.jpg| Web Jet 57877575765.jpg| Spider Force Web Car 6758768658.jpg| Spider Force Web Car 587587687686586.jpg| Swarm with Transforming Insect Armor 67867867.jpeg| Swarm 5786786586586.jpg| Spider Wars Crime Central Playset 65867876867.jpg| Future Spider-Man 57876867856.jpg| Spider Wars Crime Central Playset 5877687867.jpg| Spider-Man Battle Action Mega-Armor 768865867865.jpg| Web Flyers Hobgoblin 57867867865.jpg| Spider-Man Web of Steel - Spider-Man vs. Venom 675867867867.jpg| Spider-Man Hydro Blast 57875768678.jpg| Flip 'N Trap Spider-Man 57686865867.jpg| Tarantula with Transforming Insect Armor 6786758678.jpg| Spider-Man with Transforming Insect Armor 57886786768.jpg| Tank Attack Daredevil 578768675867.jpg| Beetle with Transforming Armor 547565.JPG| Scarlet Spider 4655656.JPG| Spidercide 5675665.JPG| Peter Parker 78978978798.PNG| Sandman 65765.JPG| Kaine 5756.JPG| Ben Reilly 768658678465634.PNG| Jackal 1235674.JPG| Spider-Man 5675676754.jpg| Hobgoblin projector 4657564.JPG| Venom Projector 547656.jpg| Spider-Man Monster Mayhem 5786778.jpg| Hybrid 56786867.jpg| Hobgoblin Wing Bomber 00367273.jpg| Rip 'N Rev Cycle 678676586.jpg| Tri-Spider Slayer 65867867.JPG| Tri-Spider Slayer 67867675.jpg| Smythe Battle Chair Attack Vehicle 56755454.JPG| Smythe Battle Chair Attack Vehicle 56756564.jpg| Nightcrawler vs. Spider-Man 6786765.jpg 67876856.jpg| Remote Control Adventure Van 575756765.jpg| Blade 67867867865.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man (with Scarlet Spider costume) 6789897697887.jpg| Spider-Man Deluxe Edition 678678765867.jpg| Daily Bugle play set F38060d6-c54f-4ecd-8430-b1c009667f93.png| Daily Bugle play set 66867858686786.jpg| The Spider and the Scarecrow 686758676568.JPG| Scarecrow 8697898.jpeg| Crime Central play set 786789789.jpg| Scorpion Spider Slayer 7696976678.PNG 78978987987.jpg| Doctor Octopus Projector 687997697989.PNG| Carnage and Silver Armor Spider-Man 79987089087.jpg 89808908970.jpg 89707890870809.jpg 78799089780970.jpg| Madame Web 7890897699.JPG| Spider-Man: Creepy Crawlers 86797889679.jpg| Spider-Man 12 inch Collector Hero 67987970989.jpg| Web Cannon Spider-Man 6897898.PNG| Electro Spark Spider-Man 789789879.PNG| Steel Shock Spider-Man 657978967978.PNG| Electro Shock Spidey 78978967898.PNG| Hobgoblin Pumpkin Bomber s-l1600.jpg| Spider-Man Web-Runner s-l500.jpg| Sea Diver Spidey 8978978.PNG| Spider-Man: Web of Steel- Spider-Man vs. Doctor Octopus 678678658.jpg| Cyborg Spider-Man vampirespiderman.jpg| Vampire Spider-Man 789908790.PNG| Vampider 78978979897.PNG| Man-Lizard 78979089708.PNG| Spider-Goblin 790897089.jpg| Doctor Strange 475756754.JPG| Punisher Delux Edition 79089089.PNG| Spider-Man: Shape Shifters Venom 869797899.jpg| Weapon X vs. Spider-Man 72a.JPG| Stealth Venom 1bbaa712-a0c5-408c-8b30-f35802461af7.jpg| Hobgoblin with Pumpkin Flyers 64a6ef7e-8896-4f6e-8dc9-a507def50cdf.jpg| Copter Spider-Man 2837633.jpg| Hydro Venom 7808970890.jpg| Kraven the Hunter Deluxe Edition 02a50c2c-8f77-47a5-932a-d47903c1d7fa.jpg| Ultimate Octopus 78090987.PNG| Spider-Man Wheelie Cycle 76897898.PNG| Spider-Man Battle Cycle 4bb3f8f568a0b_30813n.jpg| Spider-Man 2099 34577868.PNG| Spider-Man Flip 'N Trap 68978624.jpg| Stealth Venom s-l1000 (2).jpg| Riot s-l1000 (3).jpg| Venom: The Madness s-l1000 (4).jpg| Lasher s-l1000 (5).jpg| Phage s-l1000 (6).jpg| Scream spider-man-venom-hybrid-toy-biz-3556-MLM4357014846_052013-F.jpg| Hybrid 32453253.PNG| Civilian Wolverine vs. Peter Parker 613PwxLPqvL.jpg| Spider-Man: Strange Transformations 879789876.PNG| Beast vs. Spider-Man 51XISTmlzFL.jpg| Kingpin's Crime Central 513wmHwlNwL._SY300_.jpg| Spider-Man: Web of Steel - Spider-Man vs. Smythe 678866658867876.JPG| Spider-Smash Lizard be220de7ca16e4b2ddcfaebf3e9702a0.jpg| Monster Spider 7908790897.PNG| Marvel Team-Up Presents Thing and Spider-Man $_35.JPG| Marvel Team Up Presents Human Torch and Spider-Man 6797977.PNG| Heroes Revenge: Cyborg Spider-Man and Deathlok 51+ihu9X2TL.jpg| Riot 761314666_o.jpg| Riot venomthemadness-repaint.jpg| Venom: The Madness 790879089.jpg| Venom: The Symbiote 51pxWLn0huL.jpg| Lasher 8e4a7af0-5153-4cd6-b1bc-721a0af1e035.jpg| Spider-Carnage VenomSymbioteRed2.jpg| Venom: The Symbiote 5a63d76a642e32cc0473a146761378c0.jpg| Venom: Translucent Yellow 8979.jpg| Bride of Venom 34534253.PNG| Captain Universe 0459cec3-9176-475e-b18c-75682929414a.png gb_8745.jpg| Spider-Man coloring book gb_8617.jpg| Spider-Man: A Big Coloring Book gb_3039.jpg| Spider-Man: Mark & See gb_8475.jpg| Spider-Man: Sticker Fun gb_8641.jpg| Spider-Man: Paint 'N' Marker Book 7890879089765.png| Spider-Woman 879789976.jpg| Spider-Man: Web Trap Rhino 0356c228333e88a38d00b942613c7b78.jpg| Vampire Wars s-l300.jpg| Spider-Man: The Animated Series playing cards 658678678.jpg| Anti-Symbiote Spider-Man 43668978986.jpg| Hyper-Tech Spider-Man 345378978.jpg| Radioactive Suit Spider-Man 3578689789789.jpg| Guardsmen 3453523453245345.jpg| Steel Spark Spider-Man 43646970890.jpg| Cyber-Sect Spider-Man RCO036_1468913509.jpg| Subway toys 6315F2DB-79CD-4442-BA67-EC26440E02D5.jpeg| Spider-Man Dress Up Set 817E8EC9-30E2-43F8-B137-A8471C5F2C58.jpeg| Venom Dress Up Set 31AA2E3F-0A7A-48C8-A054-321E92BBE5EE.jpeg| Web Jet 9CE65CC4-B609-4648-9AFC-352A1477CAF0.jpeg| Spider-Man Web Blaster Trivia *John Semper Jr. wanted to use the Green Goblin first like in the comics. However, the story editor before Semper changed the order that the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin appeared. John Semper Jr. wanted to change the order the Hobgoblin and the Green Goblin appeared. However, Semper was overruled by Avi Arad because his company, Toy Biz, had already created a Hobgoblin action figure. *Avi Arad did not want Madame Web to be in Spider-Man: The Animated Series because he was afraid his company, Toy Biz, would not be able to make an action figure of her. However, John Semper Jr. wanted to use Madame Web for a big storyline he was planning. Eventually Semper convinced Arad to let him introduce Madame Web in the series. *The Rhino action figure from Spider-Man: The Animated Series was taken out of stores because it was believed that his horn was too pointy and kids would end up hurting themselves. *John Semper Jr. gave Avi Arad the idea to put silly string in the Web-Shooter toy. Category:Merchandise Category:A-Z Category:Toys